<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Pentober Day 27 - Taken (Contact Part II) by Legacy_Fireteam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297352">Destiny Pentober Day 27 - Taken (Contact Part II)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam'>Legacy_Fireteam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aporia finds his Ghost missing upon his return to the computer console.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Guardian &amp; Original Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny Pentober Day 27 - Taken (Contact Part II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Taken (Contact Part II)</h1><h3>
  <em>Written by Advocate</em>
</h3><p>I arrive back at the spot I left Ayra, only to find more Fallen have swept the area. I don’t see Ayra anywhere. The only logical dedication is to assume they’ve taken her with them. I don’t know why they wouldn’t simply kill her -- one less Guardian to deal with, after all -- but it’s more to my advantage than theirs. They’ve left behind two more. Just a Vandal and a Dreg, again. No lesson learned there.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll take out the Dreg first, leave the Vandal alive but incapacitated. Interrogate, then kill later. I drop down between them, immediately knocking both down with a clean, sweeping kick. The Dreg’s limbs fly in every direction, shock pistol spiraling through the air before his descent is stopped short by a knife buried hilt-deep in his chest cavity. The momentum carries him down to the floor with a muted gurgle. Before the Vandal, knocked prone on the other side, can so much as raise his rifle I stop him short as well, knife aimed true through his wrist, pinning it to the tiles. Swift tosses for each of the other arms, and he is near crucifixion on the ground before me. I put a foot into the small of his back, pressure slowly mounting on the spine. He cries out in protest, but I cut off his speech, speaking quietly in broken Eliksni.</p><p> </p><p>”Where is the ghost your comrades took from here?”</p><p>To my surprise, the Vandal responds in a gravelly Common dialect, jagged as a glass shard but still effective.<br/>“What...Ghost?”</p><p>I sigh quietly and take out another knife. One jagged rip later, and Ether is splattered across the floor in sporadic bursts of color as I remove an arm.</p><p>“I’ll make the question simple. Last chance before you become a Dreg; where is the Ghost?”</p><p>The Vandal tears ragged breaths through its respirator, all four eyes clenched shut. He winces through the pain and continues. Smart choice for him. </p><p>“Light Thing is gone. Taken by Deliverers. Will be for Shipstealer to eat and hold.”</p><p>“Very well. What direction?”</p><p>Silence. I wait, then tear off the second arm. The Vandal howls in Eliksni, and I catch a few curses in what I can understand. Fitting.</p><p>“Just two left for you now. Guess you’re the House’s newest Dreg. <em> What. Direction? </em>”</p><p>The Vandal shakily points towards a stairwell to the right, hidden behind some more consoles and a large, dimly glowing motherboard. I nod, then take out another knife. His throat punctures easily, and the Vandal breathes his last. That was easy enough.</p><p> </p><p>Time to get my Ghost back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>